freerealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Trading Card Game
Aside from all the Jobs , pets , questing and minigames , there’s a Trading Card Game based on the Free Realms world. TCG Checklist TCG Checklist Series 1 Virtual Rewards Cards #2 to 51 are in physical Booster Packs only Cards #52 to 101 are in virtual Booster Packs only Passport to Free Realms - 1L1 (Available only in physical Starter Packs) Audrey's Special Salad - 1L2 Beautiful Bouquet - 1L3 Booming Blue Firecrackers - 1L4 Kitty Princess Collar - 1L5 Kitty Princess Gown - 1L6 Kitty Princess Slippers - 1L7 Kitty Princess Tiara - 1L8 Burnt Toast - 1L9 Ceremonial Bone Wand - 1L10 Ceremonial Bonesaw - 1L11 Ceremonial Hammer - 1L12 Ceremonial Mantis Bow - 1L13 Chicken Feed - 1L14 Chugawug Bandit Mask - 1L15 Chugawug Brew - 1L16 Crazy Coin Scroll - 1L17 Cupcake of Tim the Tiny - 1L18 Electric Oil Diamond Shard - 1L19 Fiery Oil Diamond Shard - 1L20 Glow Cookie - 1L21 Glowing Contacts - 1L22 Ho-Hum Hammer - 1L23 Icicle Ice Cream - 1L24 Kitty Ninja Gi - 1L25 Kitty Ninja Pawguards - 1L26 Laughter Latte - 1L27 Money Hat - 1L28 Morphing Ball of Yarn - 1L29 Jumbo Health Potion - 1L30 Jumbo Mana Potion - 1L31 Jumbo Replenishing Potion - 1L32 Penguin Feather Mask - 1L33 Pixachino - 1L34 Players Club Card - 1L35 Pretty Princess Hat - 1L36 Rainbowopsicle - 1L37 Red Dragon Firecrackers - 1L38 Robgoblin Treasure Trove - 1L39 Rocker Hat - 1L40 Rocker Pants - 1L41 Rocker Sneakers - 1L42 Rocker Vest - 1L43 Seeing Stars Telescope - 1L44 Sizzling Frying Pan - 1L45 Sparkling Tiara - 1L46 Spinner Cap - 1L47 Super Star Scroll - 1L48 Thousand Pound Cake - 1L49 Toyger Whistle - 1L50 Traffic Cone Hat - 1L51 Banana Suit - 1L52 Bandit Burger - 1L53 Batwing Cookie - 1L54 Bean Burrito - 1L55 Bottle of Butterflies - 1L56 Card Shark Trilby - 1L57 Ceremonial Jeweled Axe - 1L58 Ceremonial Shadowblade - 1L59 Chicken Hat - 1L60 Crazy Coin Scroll - 1L61 Crimson Rose - 1L62 Cupcake of Tim the Tiny - 1L63 Dunce Cap - 1L64 Flaming Jalapeno Pepper - 1L65 Floppy Fish - 1L66 Goblin Smith Apple - 1L67 Heart Candy - 1L68 Ice Cream Sandwich - 1L69 Icy Oil Diamond Shard - 1L70 Kitty Ninja Cowl - 1L71 Jumbo Health Potion - 1L72 Jumbo Mana Potion - 1L73 Jumbo Replenishing Potion - 1L74 Lilipad Lollipop - 1L75 Man-Eating Plant Mask - 1L76 Morphing Dog Bone - 1L77 Paper Hat - 1L78 Players Club Card - 1L79 Pointy Pickaxe - 1L80 Pug Whistle - 1L81 Robgoblin Cooking Mask - 1L82 S.S. Dingy Paddle - 1L83 Skater Beanie - 1L84 Skater Kicks - 1L85 Skater Shirt - 1L86 Skater Shorts - 1L87 Skylightning Firecracker - 1L88 Doggy Island Lei - 1L89 Doggy Island Sandals - 1L90 Doggy Island Shirt - 1L91 Doggy Island Sunglasses - 1L92 Doggy Swashbuckler Collar - 1L93 Doggy Swashbuckler Hat - 1L94 Doggy Swashbuckler Peg Leg - 1L95 Doggy Swashbuckler Vest - 1L96 Sparkly Oil Diamond Shard - 1L97 Super Star Scroll - 1L98 Superstar Spotlight - 1L99 Thick Pocket Book - 1L100 Thousand Pound Cake - 1L101 S'mores Stick - 1LP1 (Exists only as a physical card; not redeemable in-game) Fan Faire '09 T-Shirt - 1LP2 (Promo card given to Fan Faire participants) Series 1 TCG Cards Cards #1P34 to 1P52 are Physical cards that came with a redemption code for in-game use Brody Sparfist - 1R1 - Rare Bullseye - 1R2 - Rare Ernie - 1U3 - Uncommon Finneus Farstrider - 1R4 - Rare Michi - 1R5 - Rare Nirvi - 1U6 - Uncommon Nurse Naia - 1R7 - Rare Pappy Farnum - 1R8 - Rare Sakka - 1R9 - Rare Simone - 1R10 - Rare Angry Yeti - 1C11 - Common Banshee Boss - 1R12 - Rare Forest Troll Archer - 1U13 - Uncommon Forest Troll Guardian - 1U14 - Uncommon Forest Troll Scout - 1U15 - Uncommon Forest Troll Shaman - 1U16 - Uncommon Hooligan Archer - 1R17 - Rare Hooligan Brawler - 1C18 - Common Hooligan Leader - 1R19 - Rare Invading Bixie Elite - 1U20 - Uncommon Invading Bixie Mage - 1C21 - Common Invading Bixie Warrior - 1R22 - Rare Mauthe Dog - 1C23 - Common Robgoblin Boss - 1U24 - Uncommon Robgoblin Bruiser - 1C25 - Common Robgoblin Burglar - 1U26 - Uncommon Robgoblin Mage - 1R27 - Rare Robgoblin Sorceress - 1R28 - Rare Shadow Talon Archer - 1C29 - Common Shadow Talon Swordmaster - 1C30 - Common Troll Queen - 1R31 - Rare Yeti Chief - 1C32 - Common All-Out Attack - 1R33 - Rare Blade Strike - 1R34 - Rare Blow Up Real Good - 1U35 - Uncommon Cleaning House - 1R36 - Rare Gotcha! - 1C37 - Common Pillage the Village - 1U38 - Uncommon Snowed Under - 1U39 - Uncommon Surprise! - 1C40 - Common Tipping the Hive - 1C41 - Common Bixie Stick - 1C42 - Common Creepy Laughter - 1U43 - Uncommon Hold 'Em Down - 1R44 - Rare Honor Among Thieves - 1U45 - Uncommon Knuckle Sandwich - 1C46 - Common Onion Breath - 1C47 - Common Raising a Mob - 1R48 - Rare Send Help - 1U49 - Uncommon Sneakiness - 1R50 - Rare Stinky Feet - 1C51 - Common Apprentice Miner - 1U52 - Uncommon Apprentice Smith - 1C53 - Common Armorsmith - 1R54 - Rare Assistant Smith - 1C55 - Common Chicken Bomber - 1C56 - Common Demolition Derby Driver - 1R57 - Rare Dwarf Mining Master - 1R58 - Rare Dwarven Digger - 1U59 - Uncommon Dwarven Salvager - 1C60 - Common Furnace Golem - 1R61 - Rare Helpful Steam Monkey - 1C62 - Common Kart Driver - 1U63 - Uncommon Offensive Driver - 1U64 - Uncommon Overheated Furnace Golem - 1C65 - Common Pit Crew Member - 1C66 - Common Pryotechnician - 1U67 - Uncommon ROFLE - 1U68 - Uncommon Security Bot - 1U69 - Uncommon Smokey Blacksmith - 1R70 - Rare Speed Demon - 1R71 - Rare Steam Engineer - 1R72 - Rare Weaponsmith - 1C73 - Common Discovery - 1U74 - Uncommon From the Trash Bin - 1U75 - Uncommon Hard Work - 1U76 - Uncommon Left in the Dust - 1C77 - Common Long Shot - 1R78 - Rare Mystery Machine - 1U79 - Uncommon Read the Manual - 1C80 - Common Sudden Strike - 1R81 - Rare Under the Hood - 1C82 - Common You Go First - 1R83 - Rare Fall Back - 1C84 - Common Fast-Talk - 1U85 - Uncommon Going Nuts - 1U86 - Uncommon Hammer Strike - 1C87 - Common Makeshift Defense - 1U88 - Uncommon Screw Loose - 1R89 - Rare Slide - 1R90 - Rare Spring Forward - 1C91 - Common Squeaky Wheel - 1C92 - Common Tiptoe - 1R93 - Rare Turbo Charged - 1U94 - Uncommon Arctic Frostfang - 1C95 - Common Briarwood Tree Soldier - 1R96 - Rare Changeling Cook - 1U97 - Uncommon Changeling Elder - 1R98 - Rare Changeling Mage - 1U99 - Uncommon Changeling Ninja - 1U100 - Uncommon Changeling Rock Warrior - 1C101 - Common Changeling Sentry - 1C102 - Common Changeling Thief - 1U103 - Uncommon Ferocious Frostfang - 1R104 - Rare Fierce Bear - 1C105 - Common Fire Toad - 1C106 - Common Forest Giant Sentry - 1R107 - Rare Frostfang Cub - 1C108 - Common Frostfang Wolf - 1C109 - Common Giant Eagle - 1U110 - Uncommon Giant Toad - 1R111 - Rare Hidden Floren - 1R112 - Rare Mushroon Giant Boss - 1R113 - Rare Mushroon Giant Warlord - 1U114 - Uncommon Poison Toad - 1C115 - Common Wolf Vine Golem - 1U116 - Uncommon Bandages - 1U117 - Uncommon Easy Money - 1U118 - Uncommon Fresh Sprout - 1R119 - Rare Harvesting the Crop - 1C120 - Common Monkey Stance - 1R121 - Rare Move Out! - 1C122 - Common Scatter Shot - 1U123 - Uncommon Stampede - 1R124 - Rare Sudden Strength - 1C125 - Common Whirlwind Attack - 1U126 - Uncommon Bat Attack! - 1C127 - Common Bear Hug - 1U128 -Uncommon Briarwood Standoff - 1R129 - Rare Camouflage - 1U130 - Uncommon Come Get Some - 1R131 - Rare Dive Bomb - 1C132 - Common Echoing Roar - 1U133 - Uncommon Feral Reinforcements - 1C134 - Common Razor Teeth - 1U135 - Uncommon Sloppy Wet Kiss - 1R136 - Rare Vine Tangle - 1C137 - Common Chef-in-Training - 1C138 - Common Chugawug Bodyguard - 1U139 - Uncommon Chugawug Brewmaster - 1U140 - Uncommon Chugawug Brewsampler - 1C141 - Common Chugawug Captain - 1R142 - Rare Chugawug Cook - 1C143 - Common Chugawug Sentry - 1C144 - Common Chugawug Spearman - 1U145 - Uncommon Lazy Guard - 1C146 - Common Ninja Master - 1R147 - Rare Pastry Chef - 1C148 - Common Pixie Commander - 1U149 - Uncommon Pixie General - 1R150 - Rare Royal Archer - 1R151 - Rare Royal Mage - 1R152 - Rare Royal Medic - 1R153 - Rare Sanctuary Courier - 1U154 - Uncommon Sanctuary Peacekeeper - 1U155 - Uncommon Short-Order Cook - 1C156 - Common Soaring Eagle - 1C157 - Common Star-Throwing Ninja - 1U158 - Uncommon Sword-Wielding Ninja - 1R159 - Rare Alive Again - 1U160 - Uncommon A Little Help - 1R161 - Rare Move Along - 1R162 - Rare Rescue Mission - 1C163 - Common Run! - 1U164 - Uncommon Shock - 1U165 - Uncommon Sleeping on Duty - 1R166 - Rare Special Delivery - 1C167 - Common Stalking the Night - 1U168 - Uncommon Wake-Up Call - 1C169 - Common Belch - 1U170 - Uncommon Cut Down to Size - 1U171 - Uncommon Heavy Meal - 1U172 - Uncommon Heavy Stomp - 1C173 - Common Here's the Cavalry! - 1R174 - Rare Judo Chop - 1C175 - Common Just Desserts - 1R176 - Rare Oh, It's On! - 1C177 - Common The Ol' One-Two - 1R178 - Rare Pie in the Face - 1U179 - Uncommon Royal Decree - 1C180 - Common Morninglory - 1S181 - Starter Gloam Agent - 1S182 - Starter Robgoblin Cook - 1S183 - Starter Avalanche - 1S184 - Starter Caution - 1S185 - Starter Goblin Frenzy - 1S186 - Starter Chaz Strongarm - 1E187 - Exclusive Pixie Troublemaker - 1E188 - Exclusive Rock Toss - 1E189 - Exclusive Have a Nice Trip! - 1E190 - Exclusive Scary Chest Thump - 1E191 - Exclusive Pit Crew Foreman - 1E192 - Exclusive Big Red Button - 1E193 - Exclusive Golem Rampage - 1E194 - Exclusive Breakthrough - 1E195 - Exclusive Crafty Man-Eating Plant - 1E196 - Exclusive Stolen Away - 1E197 - Exclusive Straight Shot - 1E198 - Exclusive Extend Claws - 1E199 - Exclusive Chugawug Sergant - 1E200 - Exclusive Explosive Arrows - 1E201 - Exclusive Return to Sender - 1E202 - Exclusive Pixie Party Hat - 1P1 - Promo (Removed from Series 1; returned to game in Series 2) Rain of Arrows - 1P2 - Promo (Obtained through Card Duelist job questline) Wolf Companion - 1P3 - Promo (Obtained through Card Duelist job questline) Sport Shades - 1P4 - Promo (Obtained through Card Duelist job questline) Sam Potts - 1P5 - Promo (Obtained through Card Duelist job questline) Sunder Forge Boot Stomp - 1P6 - Promo (Obtained through Card Duelist job questline) Lucky Toad Companion - 1P7 - Promo (Obtained through Card Duelist job questline) Anvil Song Apron - 1P8 - Promo (Obtained through Card Duelist job questline) Poe Tatters - 1P9 - Promo (Obtained through Card Duelist job questline) Berserker Shout - 1P10 - Promo (Obtained through Card Duelist job questline) Vine Wolf Companion - 1P11 - Promo (Obtained through Card Duelist job questline) Spiked Bracers - 1P12 - Promo (Obtained through Card Duelist questline) Bry - 1P13 - Promo (Obtained through Card Duelist questline) Anesthesia - 1P14 - Promo (Obtained through Card Duelist questline) Raven Companion - 1P15 - Promo (Obtained through Card Duelist questline) Reflex Hammer - 1P16 - Promo (Obtained through Card Duelist questline) Garrison Gold - 1P17 - Promo (Obtained through Card Duelist job questline) Shurken Toss - 1P18 - Promo (Obtained through Card Duelist job questline) Ninja Fairy Companion - 1P19 - Promo (Obtained through Card Duelist job questline) Revenant Gloom Armbands - 1P20 - Promo (Obtained through Card Duelist job questline) Shifty the Shuffler - 1P21 - Promo (Obtained through Card Duelist job questline) Sprint - 1P22 - Promo (Obtained through Card Duelist job questline) Courier Eagle Companion - 1P23 - Promo (Obtained through Card Duelist job questline) Whisk Wing Boots - 1P24 - Promo (Obtained through Card Duelist job questline) Jammie Swiftsong - 1P25 - Promo (Obtained through Card Duelist questline) Spin Attack - 1P26 - Promo (Obtained through Card Duelist questline) Bear Companion - 1P27 - Promo (Obtained through Card Duelist questline) Brawler Sword - 1P28 - Promo (Obtained through Card Duelist job questline) Ari the Fish - 1P29 - Promo (Obtained through Card Duelist job questline) Ice Nova - 1P30 - Promo (Obtained through Card Duelist questline) Wizard Bat Companion - 1P31 - Promo (Obtained through Card Duelist questline) Wizard Wand - 1P32 - Promo (Obtained through Card Duelist job questline) Maple Sugarleaf - 1P33 - Promo (Obtained through Card Duelist job questline) Level 1 Duelist on Demand - 1P34 - Promo Level 5 Duelist on Demand - 1P35 - Promo Level 10 Duelist on Demand - 1P36 - Promo Level 15 Duelist on Demand - 1P37 - Promo Adventurer - 1P38 - Promo Ninja - 1P39 - Promo Brawler - 1P40 - Promo Chef - 1P41 - Promo Warrior - 1P42 - Promo Medic - 1P43 - Promo Blacksmith - 1P44 - Promo Miner - 1P45 - Promo Archer - 1P46 - Promo Postman - 1P47 - Promo Wizard - 1P48 - Promo Pet Trainer - 1P49 - Promo Kart Driver - 1P50 - Promo Demo Derby Driver - 1P51 - Promo Card Duelist - 1P52 - Promo Series 2 Virtual Rewards Alligator Head - 2L1 Alligator Suit - 2L2 Arrow-thru-the-Head Hat - 2L3 Bag of Angel Feathers - 2L4 Brambleback Broiler Ring - 2L5 Briarheart Bandage Square Shard - 2L6 Briarsting Bow - 2L7 Briarwood Collector's Card - 2L8 Chatdy Backpack - 2L9 Doberman Whistle - 2L10 Doggy Paper Hat - 2L11 Duelist Utility Belt - 2L12 Fire Hydrant Hat - 2L13 Frost Grenade - 2L14 Ginormous Health Potion - 2L15 Goth Boots - 2L16 Goth Coat - 2L17 Goth Gloves - 2L18 Goth Goggles - 2L19 Goth Pants - 2L20 Hip Hop Boom Box - 2L21 Kitty Frog Collar - 2L22 Kitty Frog Eyes - 2L23 Kitty Frog Legs - 2L24 Kitty Frog Skin - 2L25 Nettleseed Fungus - 2L26 Pink Mushroon Cap - 2L27 Punker Pants - 2L28 Purple Frog Mask - 2L29 Wolf T-Shirt - 2L30 Tiny Tournament Winnings - 2LP1 (Obtained through certain tournaments) Small Tournament Winnings - 2LP2 (Obtained through certain tournaments) Medium Tournament Winnings - 2LP3 (Obtained through certain tournaments) Large Tournament Winnings - 2LP4 (Obtained through certain tournaments) Extra Large Tournament Winnings - 2LP5 (Obtained through certain tournaments) Grand Tournament Winnings - 2LP6 (Obtained through certain tournaments) Big Time Tournament Winnings - 2LP7 (Obtained through certain tournaments) Champion's Tournament Winnings - 2LP8 (Obtained through certain tournaments) Card Champion's Case - 2LP9 (Obtained through certain tournaments) Card Champion's Hand - 2LP10 (Obtained through certain tournaments) Card Champion's Rod - 2LP11 (Obtained through certain tournaments) Card Champion's Sack - 2LP12 (Obtained through certain tournaments) Card Champion's Shades - 2LP13 (Obtained through certain tournaments) Card Duelist Shirt - 2LP14 (Obtained through certain tournaments) Duelist Machine Cap - 2LP15 (Obtained through certain tournaments) Emo-Tor - 2LP16 (Temporarily given in a SC-item bundle, along with packs; can be traded) Series 2 TCG Cards Archnos - 2R1 - Rare Captain Chugug - 2R2 - Rare Cale Yardbird - 2R3 - Rare Docaloc - 2R4 - Rare Kirill Moonrunner - 2R5 - Rare Tara - 2U6 - Uncommon Animal Smuggler - 2R7 - Rare Brutus the Betrayer - 2R8 - Rare General Grexan - 2U9 - Uncommon Mad Fungaloid - 2C10 - Common Nuggino the Swift - 2C11 - Common Robgoblin Swindler - 2R12 - Rare Robgoblin Treasure Hunter - 2U13 - Uncommon SRS Hunter - 2U14 - Uncommon SRS Thug - 2U15 - Uncommon Thugawug Sneak - 2R16 - Rare Zargolut's Essence - 2C17 - Common Corrupted Gem - 2C18 - Common Driller - 2U19 - Uncommon Good Times - 2U20 - Uncommon Red Artifact Gem - 2R21 - Rare Robgoblin Junk Pile - 2U22 - Uncommon Shattered Mirror - 2C23 - Common Backstab! - 2U24 - Uncommon The Boot - 2R25 - Rare Column of Fire - 2C26 - Common Corruption - 2R27 - Rare Lost! - 2U28 - Uncommon Spooked! - 2C29 - Common Archeologist - 2C30 - Common Artifact Detector - 2R31 - Rare Blacksmith Brix - 2R32 - Rare Chugawug Builder - 2U33 - Uncommon Chugawug Digger - 2U34 - Uncommon Demo Demon - 2R35 - Rare Dwarven Builder - 2U36 - Uncommon Iron Penguin - 2C37 - Common Lost Racer - 2C38 - Common Rip Ringa - 2U39 - Uncommon Weed Whacker - 2R40 - Rare Archeology Tools - 2C41 - Common Careless Driver - 2C42 - Common Dwarven Efficiency - 2C43 - Common Gold Artifact Shard - 2R44 - Rare Krash Kart - 2C45 - Common Mother Lode - 2U46 - Uncommon Cogs in the Machine - 2C47 - Common Duck! - 2U48 - Uncommon Power Boost - 2U49 - Uncommon Suit Up - 2C50 - Common Undermine - 2R51 - Rare Victory Lap - 2R52 - Rare Arachnia - 2U53 - Uncommon Bat - 2C54 - Common Bristlewood Arachnid - 2C55 - Common Bristlewood Buck - 2C56 - Common Cursed Bear - 2R57 - Rare Glimmer - 2U58 - Uncommon Moldering Fungaloid - 2R59 - Rare Mutated Tree Soldier - 2U60 - Uncommon Nettleseed Nibbler - 2R61 - Rare Nogg the Cruel - 2R62 - Rare Ol' Snaggletooth - 2U63 - Uncommon Briarmelon - 2U64 - Uncommon Floren Toss - 2U65 - Uncommon Game of Hide and Seek - 2C66 - Common Greed - 2C67 - Common Green Artifact Shard - 2R68 - Rare Treeleaf's Retreat - 2U69 - Uncommon Blade Dance - 2C70 - Common New Growth - 2R71 - Rare Poison Aura - 2C72 - Common Rooted - 2C73 - Common Vine Swing - 2U74 - Uncommon Wall of Thorns - 2R75 - Rare Apprentice Mage - 2R76 - Rare Briarwood Ninja - 2R77 - Rare Camp Cook - 2C78 - Common Farmer Bramblback - 2U79 - Uncommon Gorg - 2R80 - Rare Lieutenant Snibug - 2R81 - Rare Tanglewood Patroller - 2U82 - Uncommon Tanglewood Recruit - 2C83 - Common Tanglewood Soldier - 2C84 - Common Tanglewood Trainee - 2U85 - Uncommon Ty - 2R86 - Rare Blue Artifact Shard - 2R87 - Rare Bogged Down - 2U88 - Uncommon Cannonball - 2C89 - Common Sneaky Suit - 2U90 - Uncommon Stalemate - 2C91 - Common Target Practice - 2U92 - Uncommon Chuck a Mug - 2U93 - Uncommon Easy Target - 2C94 - Common Kitchen Cleanup - 2U95 - Uncommon One Foot in the Grave - 2R96 - Rare Someone Your Own Size - 2R97 - Rare Two for One - 2C98 - Common Troll Spider Trainer - 2S99 - Starter Gadget Maker - 2S100 - Starter Netallie - 2S101 - Starter Snorg - 2S102 - Starter Panic! - 2P0 - Promo (Removed from game) Teamwork - 2P0 - Promo (Removed from game) Power Nap - 2P1 - Promo (Obtained by beating Dominic's "Friendly Deck") Ambrose Worcester - 2P2 - Promo (Obtained by beating Dominic's "Challenge Deck") Weapon Crate - 2P3 - Promo (Obtained by beating Esther's "Friendly Deck") Mustang Alli - 2P4 - Promo (Obtained by beating Esther's "Challenge Deck") Turned Into a Cow - 2P5 - Promo (Obtained through Shattered Past questline) Corrupted Vulture - 2P6 - Promo (Obtained through Shattered Past questline) Intimidation - 2P7 - Promo (Obtained through Shattered Past questline) Dominic the Brawn - 2P8 - Promo (Obtained through Shattered Past questline) Start Digging! - 2P9 - Promo (Obtained through Shattered Past questline) Crystal Mine Foreman - 2P10 - Promo (Obtained through Shattered Past questline) Broken Pottery - 2P11 - Promo (Obtained through Shattered Past questline) Esther the Brains - 2P12 - Promo (Obtained through Shattered Past questline) From Above - 2P13 - Promo (Obtained through Shattered Past questline) Mushroom Ring - 2P14 - Promo (Obtained through Shattered Past questline) Stuck in a Tree - 2P15 - Promo (Obtained through Shattered Past questline) Tyrone Shadowshard - 2P16 - Promo (Obtained through Shattered Past questline) Hat Trick - 2P17 - Promo (Obtained through Shattered Past questline) Sweetwater Sasperilla - 2P18 - Promo (Obtained through Shattered Past questline) Wellington's Dig - 2P19 - Promo (Obtained through Shattered Past questline) Sir Wellington - 2P20 - Promo (Obtained through Shattered Past questline) Sperry the Sporologist - 2P21 - Promo (Unknown how to get the card at this time) Changeling Ninja Leader - 2P22 - Promo (Unknown how to get the card at this time) Potion Vendor - 2P23 - Promo (Unknown how to get the card at this time) Chief Bilgragum - 2P24 - Promo (Unknown how to get the card at this time) Pixie Party Hat - 2P25 - Promo (Obtained through certain tournaments) Unga Frostclaw - 2P26 - Promo (Obtained through certain tournaments) Frost Claw Swipe - 2P27 - Promo (Obtained through certain tournaments) Geomancer Hailstorm - 2P28 - Promo (Obtained through certain tournaments) Storm of Hail - 2P29 - Promo (Obtained through certain tournaments) Hildegarde - 2P30 - Promo (Obtained through certain tournaments) Magic Unleashed - 2P31 - Promo (Obtained through certain tournaments) Azure - 2P32 - Promo (Obtained through certain tournaments) Lazi - 2P33 - Promo (Obtained through certain tournaments) Blue Blast - 2P34 - Promo (Obtained through certain tournaments) Inspiration - 2P35 - Promo (Obtained through certain tournaments) Up the Wall - 2P36 - Promo (Obtained through certain tournaments) Thorns - 2P37 - Promo (Obtained through certain tournaments) Shadow Ambush - 2P38 - Promo (Obtained through certain tournaments) Miss Artie - 2P39 - Promo (Obtained through certain tournaments) SRS Archeologist - 2P40 - Promo (Obtained through certain tournaments) Dwarven Wrecking Crew - 2P41 - Promo (Obtained through certain tournaments) Gloompetal - 2P42 - Promo (Obtained through certain tournaments) Chugawug Tower Captain - 2P43 - Promo (Obtained through certain tournaments) Darrel - 2P44 - Promo (Obtained through certain tournaments) Thar She Blows! - 2P45 - Promo (Obtained through certain tournaments) First Aid Vial - 2P46 - Promo (Obtained through certain tournaments) Digging for Treasure - 2P47 - Promo (Obtained through certain tournaments) Sasparilla Hose - 2P48 - Promo (Obtained through certain tournaments) Vittorio - 2P49 - Promo (Obtained through certain tournaments) Edwin Goldstory - 2P50 - Promo (Temporarily given in a SC-item bundle, along with packs; can be traded) Commander Kluggenkrush - 2P51 - Promo (Temporarily given in a SC-item bundle, along with packs; can be traded) Series 3 Virtual Rewards Glacierator 5000 - 3L1 (Renamed from Zamboni Ride) Clockwork Beetle Pet - 3L2 Sunstone Valley Lot - 3L3 Shuffle Shooter - 3L4 Baron von Darkcheat Costume - 3L5 Cardigan (Red) - 3L6 Cardigan (Yellow) - 3L7 (Removed from Series 3, returned to game in Series 4) Cardigan (Green) - 3L8 Cardigan (Blue) - 3L9 Cardigan (Purple) - 3L10 (Removed from Series 3, returned to game in Series 4) Boat Shoes (Red) - 3L11 Boat Shoes (Yellow) - 3L12 (Removed from Series 3, returned to game in Series 4) Boat Shoes (Green) - 3L13 Boat Shoes (Blue) - 3L14 Boat Shoes (Purple) - 3L15 (Removed from Series 3, returned to game in Series 4) Tucked Hipster Pants (Red) - 3L16 Tucked Hipster Pants (Yellow) - 3L17 (Removed from Series 3, returned to game in Series 4) Tucked Hipster Pants (Green) - 3L18 Tucked Hipster Pants (Blue) - 3L19 Tucked Hipster Pants (Purple) - 3L20 (Removed from Series 3, returned to game in Series 4) Flannel Button-Up (Red) - 3L21 Flannel Button-Up (Yellow) - 3L22 (Removed from Series 3, returned to game in Series 4) Flannel Button-Up (Green) - 3L23 Flannel Button-Up (Blue) - 3L24 Flannel Button-Up (Purple) - 3L25 (Removed from Series 3, returned to game in Series 4) Plaid Kicks (Red) - 3L26 Plaid Kicks (Yellow) - 3L27 (Removed from Series 3, returned to game in Series 4) Plaid Kicks (Green) - 3L28 Plaid Kicks (Blue) - 3L29 Plaid Kicks (Purple) - 3L30 (Removed from Series 3, returned to game in Series 4) Plaid Baseball Cap (Red) - 3L31 Plaid Baseball Cap (Yellow) - 3L32 (Removed from Series 3, returned to game in Series 4) Plaid Baseball Cap (Green) - 3L33 Plaid Baseball Cap (Blue) - 3L34 Plaid Baseball Cap (Purple) - 3L35 (Removed from Series 3, returned to game in Series 4) Precursor Arch (5 Pack) - 3L36 Precursor Cylinder Block (5 Pack) - 3L37 Precursor Flat Square Block (5 Pack) - 3L38 Precursor Block (10 Pack) - 3L39 Precursor Rectangle Block (5 Pack) - 3L40 Duelist Bandolier - 3L41 (Obtained through certain tournaments) Series 3 TCG Cards Arci Joan - 3R1 - Rare Commander Kraken - 3R2 - Rare Drill Sergeant Dewey - 3R3 - Rare Jonathon Forkpath - 3R4 - Rare Lucca De’Flor - 3R5 - Rare Nenjai - 3R6 - Rare Black Tom Cutlass - 3U7 - Uncommon Frosty Yeti - 3R8 - Rare Ice Troll Champion - 3R9 - Rare Ice Wolf Trainer - 3C10 - Common Icy Yeti - 3U11 - Uncommon Jolly Roger - 3U12 - Uncommon Robgoblin Hoarder - 3C13 - Common Robgoblin Lookout - 3C14 - Common Robgoblin Wizard - 3C15 - Common SRS Bully - 3C16 - Common SRS Geomancer - 3U17 - Uncommon Taraz - 3R18 - Rare Frozen Solid - 3U19 - Uncommon Overrun - 3U20 - Uncommon Robgoblin Kaboom Box - 3R21 - Rare Snowy Canyon - 3C22 - Common Striking Serpent Sword - 3U23 - Uncommon The Gloamstone - 3R24 - Rare Freeze Breath - 3R25 - Rare Ground Pound - 3U26 - Uncommon Ice Clap - 3U27 - Uncommon Icicles - 3C28 - Common Quake - 3R29 - Rare Snowman Ambush - 3R30 - Rare Burt ‘Wrecking’ Crewe - 3R31 - Rare Captain Ironsides - 3C32 - Common Chugawug Miner - 3U33 - Uncommon Frost Ridge Derby Driver - 3U34 - Uncommon Frost Ridge Racer - 3C35 - Common Kart Mechanic - 3R36 - Rare Robgoblin Engineer - 3C37 - Common Spruce Waynehammer - 3R38 - Rare SRS Flamethrower - 3U39 - Uncommon Toolmaster - 3R40 - Rare Trainee Miner - 3C41 - Common Trapped Miner - 3U42 - Uncommon Excavation - 3U43 - Uncommon Frost Ridge Raceway - 3C44 - Common Lucky Pick - 3U45 - Uncommon Runaway Mine Cart - 3C46 - Common Singing Crystal Mine - 3C47 - Common Trapped - 3R48 - Rare Broadside Blast - 3C49 - Common First Aid - 3U50 - Uncommon Make a Hole - 3C51 - Common Snow Jump - 3R52 - Rare Spin Out - 3R53 - Rare Thin Ice - 3U54 - Uncommon Chip Numbwing - 3U55 - Uncommon Deep Cave Bat - 3C56 - Common Elder Frostfang Wolf - 3U57 - Uncommon Fishbone Willy - 3C58 - Common Frostfang Growler - 3R59 - Rare Frostfang Snarler - 3C60 - Common Hungry Phasing Crawler - 3R61 - Rare Ice Crawler - 3U62 - Uncommon Mistress Kala Mari - 3C63 - Common Restless Cow - 3U64 - Uncommon SRS Trained Polar Bear - 3R65 - Rare Wild Fang - 3R66 - Rare Call the Pack - 3R67 - Rare Frostfang Cave - 3C68 - Common Ice Skates - 3U69 - Uncommon Penguin Training Institute - 3C70 - Common Snowberry - 3U71 - Uncommon Top of the World - 3U72 - Uncommon Bursting Through - 3U73 - Uncommon Chillblaine’s Trap - 3R74 - Rare Chilling Howl - 3C75 - Common Dragon Strike - 3C76 - Common Penguin Slide - 3C77 - Common Spider Stomp - 3R78 - Rare Admiral Fishfinder - 3U79 - Uncommon Home Guard Captain - 3R80 - Rare Mayor Crystalline - 3R81 - Rare Mercenary Brawler - 3U82 - Uncommon Mercenary Warrior - 3U83 - Uncommon Snowhill Defender - 3R84 - Rare Snowhill Home Guard - 3C85 - Common Speedy Postman - 3U86 - Uncommon SRS Scout Defector - 3C87 - Common Steele - 3C88 - Common Warrior Trainee - 3C89 - Common Wild Animal Trainer - 3R90 - Rare Crystal Barrier - 3C91 - Common Go Ice-Fish - 3U92 - Uncommon Sacred Spatula - 3U93 - Uncommon Silversnow’s Fruitcake - 3U94 - Uncommon Snowhill Protector - 3R95 - Rare Snowhill Stage - 3C96 - Common Bait and Switch - 3R97 - Rare Commanding Shout - 3U98 - Uncommon Dunked - 3U99 - Uncommon Keep the Beat - 3R100 - Rare Shooshboom - 3C101 - Common Snowproof - 3C102 - Common Yeti Overlord - 3S1 - Starter Mad Kart Driver - 3S2 - Starter Green Tree Soldier - 3S3 - Starter Royal Guard - 3S4 - Starter Bruce - 3P1 - Promo (Unknown how to obtain the card at this time) Ice Wolf Master - 3P2 - Promo (Obtained through Baron questline) Yeti Pounder - 3P3 - Promo (Obtained through Baron questline) Hot Springs Haven - 3P4 - Promo (Obtained through Baron questline) Penguin Bowling - 3P5 - Promo (Obtained through Baron questline) Pummel - 3P6 - Promo (Obtained through Baron questline) Buren - 3P7 - Promo (Obtained through Baron questline) Snowplower - 3P8 - Promo (Obtained through Baron questline) Sparks’ Toolbox - 3P9 - Promo (Obtained through Baron questline) Warlord Axe - 3P10 - Promo (Obtained through Baron questline) Spinning Blade - 3P11 - Promo (Obtained through Baron questline) Turbo Skater - 3P12 - Promo (Obtained through Baron questline) Unlucky Angler - 3P13 - Promo (Obtained through Baron questline) Frozen Over - 3P14 - Promo (Obtained through Baron questline) Savage Sting Bow - 3P15 - Promo (Obtained through Baron questline) Clever Kick - 3P16 - Promo (Obtained through Baron questline) Soccer Superstar - 3P17 - Promo (Obtained through Baron questline) Turnip Farmer - 3P18 - Promo (Obtained through Baron questline) Hot Springs Pool - 3P19 - Promo (Obtained through Baron questline) Relaxing Dip - 3P20 - Promo (Obtained through Baron questline) Dark Deal - 3P21 - Promo (Obtained through Baron questline) Baron von Darkcheat - 3P22 - Promo (Obtained through Baron questline) Ree Peatpants - 3P23 - Promo (Obtained through Baron questline) Perry - 3P24 - Promo (Obtained through Baron questline) Scarlet Shadeveil - 3P25 - Promo (Obtained through Baron questline) Ice Troll Scout - 3P26 - Promo (Unknown how to obtain the card at this time) Noisy Neighbors - 3P27 - Promo (Unknown how to obtain the card at this time) Boombox - 3P28 - Promo (Unknown how to obtain the card at this time) Lying in Wait - 3P29 - Promo (Unknown how to obtain the card at this time) Target Vitals - 3P30 - Promo (Unknown how to obtain the card at this time) Sasparilla Merchant - 3P31 - Promo (Unknown how to obtain the card at this time) Series 4 Virtual Rewards Drake - 4L1 Gloam Clone PetPal - 4L2 Shrouded Gloam Lot - 4L3 Crackshot Costume - 4L4 Magetech Costume - 4L5 Wildclaw Costume - 4L6 Ghostshadow Costume - 4L7 Cardigan (Yellow) - 4L8 Cardigan (Purple) - 4L9 Cardigan (Black) - 4L10 Boat Shoes (Yellow) - 4L11 Boat Shoes (Purple) - 4L12 Boat Shoes (Black) - 4L13 Tucked Hipster Pants (Yellow) - 4L14 Tucked Hipster Pants (Purple) - 4L15 Tucked Hipster Pants (Black) - 4L16 Flannel Button-Up (Yellow) - 4L17 Flannel Button-Up (Purple) - 4L18 Flannel Button-Up (Black) - 4L19 Plaid Kicks (Yellow) - 4L20 Plaid Kicks (Purple) - 4L21 Plaid Kicks (Black) - 4L22 Plaid Baseball Cap (Yellow) - 4L23 Plaid Baseball Cap (Purple) - 4L24 Plaid Baseball Cap (Black) - 4L25 Gloam Arch Block (5 Pack) - 4L26 Gloam Cylinder Block (5 Pack) - 4L27 Gloam Flat Square Block (5 Pack) - 4L28 Gloam Block (10 Pack) - 4L29 Gloam Rectangle Block (5 Pack) - 4L30 Epic Darkcheat Trophy - 4L31 (Obtained through certain tournaments) Gold Darkcheat Trophy - 4L32 (Obtained through certain tournaments) Silver Darkcheat Trophy - 4L33 (Obtained through certain tournaments) Bronze Darkcheat Trophy - 4L34 (Obtained through certain tournaments) Crackshot Poster - 4L35 (Obtained through certain tournaments) Magetech Poster - 4L36 (Obtained through certain tournaments) Wildclaw Poster - 4L37 (Obtained through certain tournaments) Ghostshadow Poster - 4L38 (Obtained through certain tournaments) Series 4 TCG Cards Crackshot - 4U1 - Uncommon Ghostshadow - 4U2 - Uncommon Madam Zelda - 4R3 - Rare Magetech - 4C4 - Common Sirdo, King of Squirrels - 4R5 - Rare Wildclaw - 4C6 - Common Robgoblin Boomer - 4U7 - Uncommon Robgoblin Fishmonger - 4C8 - Common Robgoblin Geomancer - 4R9 -Rare Thugawug Bumbler - 4U10 - Uncommon Thugawug Ruffian - 4C11 - Common Thugawug Thug - 4R12 - Rare Bandit Hideout - 4R13 - Rare Fang - 4U14 - Uncommon Hammer of the Wolf - 4C15 - Common Detonate - 4C16 - Common Hammer Toss - 4R17 - Rare Ready to Rumble - 4U18 - Uncommon Bunsen Nolts - 4R19 - Rare Motorspark Mechanic - 4U20 - Uncommon Shady Smuggler - 4C21 - Common Slickshoes Serviceman - 4C22 - Common Smuggler Boss - 4U23 - Uncommon Smuggler Han - 4R24 - Rare Sparky - 4U25 - Uncommon Wand of the Elements - 4C26 - Common Wildwood Speedway - 4R27 - Rare Energy Vortex - 4R28 - Rare Magical Missile - 4C29 - Common Protective Barrier - 4U30 - Uncommon Hatched Stalkerling - 4C31 - Common Necrosis - 4R32 - Rare Old Creaky - 4R33 - Rare Ribberto - 4U34 - Uncommon Spawn of Necrosis - 4U35 - Uncommon Toxic Toad - 4C36 - Common Bow of the Sharpshooter - 4C37 - Common Haunted Mines - 4R38 - Rare King - 4U39 - Uncommon Blizzard Blast - 4U40 - Uncommon Lightning Call - 4R41 - Rare Precise Shot - 4C42 - Common Bergram Stumpfinger - 4R43 - Rare Grave Elemental - 4U44 - Uncommon Hall Monitor - 4U45 - Uncommon Headmaster Merk - 4R46 - Rare Tormented Spirit - 4C47 - Common Wraith - 4C48 - Common Blade of the Mist - 4C49 - Common Drake - 4U50 - Uncommon Ninja Dojo - 4R51 - Rare Flame Flash - 4C52 - Common Shadow Army - 4R53 - Rare Shuriken Storm - 4U54 - Uncommon Snarling Hedges - 4P1 - Promo (Obtained through Heroes questline) Icy Arrow - 4P2 - Promo (Obtained through Heroes questline) Nettleseed Pest - 4P3 - Promo (Obtained through Heroes questline) Clancy Blackheart - 4P4 - Promo (Obtained through Heroes questline) Robgoblin Mobile Home - 4P5 - Promo (Obtained through Heroes questline) Roundhouse Kick - 4P6 - Promo (Obtained through Heroes questline) Armored Robgoblin - 4P7 - Promo (Obtained through Heroes questline) Freddy Slowhands - 4P8 - Promo (Obtained through Heroes questline) Bone Bog Cemetery - 4P9 - Promo (Obtained through Heroes questline) Dragon Talon - 4P10 - Promo (Obtained through Heroes questline) Truant Druid - 4P11 - Promo (Obtained through Heroes questline) Bud Grimyfoot - 4P12 - Promo (Obtained through Heroes questline) Smuggler's Den - 4P13 - Promo (Obtained through Heroes questline) Arcane Chain - 4P14 - Promo (Obtained through Heroes questline) Big Paulie - 4P15 - Promo (Obtained through Heroes questline) Baron von Darkcheat - 4P16 - Promo (Obtained through Heroes questline) Thugawug Bandit - 4P17 - Promo (Obtained through certain tournaments) Brawling Club - 4P18 - Promo (Unknown how to obtain the card at this time) Repair Shop - 4P19 - Promo (Unknown how to obtain the card at this time) Starshower - 4P20 - Promo (Unknown how to obtain the card at this time) Multi-Shot - 4P21 - Promo (Unknown how to obtain the card at this time) Evil Postman - 4P22 - Promo (Unknown how to obtain the card at this time) Pumpkin Prince - 4P23 - Promo (Temporarily given in an SC-item bundle, along with packs; can be traded) Abominable Snowman - 4P24 - Promo (Obtained through certain tournaments during Snow Days) Category:Mini Games Category:Trading Card Game